And I Must Scream
by Courier999
Summary: The Terrahawks investigate a deserted mining ship. Rated T for mild language and scary content. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

_"This is the Commercial Refinery Vessel _Arrow. _Whoever is receiving this, please respond. Something terrible has happened on this ship. This is an emergency."_

The Spacehawk was one of the most advanced spacecraft known to man. For all its size, it was mostly unmanned. The one-man crew, a Lieutenant Hiro of the Terrahawks, received a distress call.

Somewhere near the Pacific coast of South America, a Dr. "Tiger" Ninestein, commander of the Terrahawks, was informed of the distress call.

"Hiro, you're sure this is worth it?" Ninestein asked.

"Doctor Ninestein, the _Arrow_ is an important component of the entire space mining industry. If the ship is offline, the industry is bound to collapse." Hiro answered.

6 hours later-

The entire Terrahawks crew was assembled on board Spacehawk.

3 days later-

Spacehawk arrived at the Commercial Mining Vessel _Arrow_, which was a large mineral refinery. Ninestein began to brief the others.

"The ship's ventilation system is very expansive- if you need to get around, you can crawl through the air ducts. Treehawk will dock on the exterior hull, and we'll proceed to EVA into the main ship. Any questions?" Ninestein explained.

Captain Kate Kestrel raised her hand.

"Tiger, what sort of emergency could it be?" She asked.

"Kate, I'm assuming that it's basically an electronics malfunction that the ship's technicians weren't able to fix." Ninestein answered.

3 hours later-

The Treehawk, a SSTO shuttle used by the Terrahawks, left its docking bay in Spacehawk. For the flight to the _Arrow_, the shuttle's computers took over. However, the computers brought the ship to Section 3 of the _Arrow_.

Some time after landing, the 4 spacesuited Terrahawks and a squad of Zeroids were inside the _Arrow_.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are..."_- Audio log

Team 1:

The first team, consisting of Sergeant-Major Zero and Space Sergeant 101 (two of the Zeroids), began to investigate.

"Zero, what's your 10-20?" Ninestein radioed.

"Section 1, sah." Zero replied.

"Report back every half-hour to 90 minutes." Ninestein ordered.

"Yes, sah." Zero replied.

The two spherical robots began to investigate Section 1.

Team 2:

Kate Kestrel and Lieutenant Hawkeye were already investigating the Engineering department.

"It appears that someone made quite the mess." Kate announced.

"Kate, how's Engineering?" Ninestein radioed.

"Tiger, it would take months just to get the electronics back online." Kate radioed back.

Hawkeye found one of the crew's audio logs and played it:

_"This is Warrant Officer Brennan. That...thing...it's feeding on...blood...Tennenbaum and Lambert are in one of the shuttles...it must be getting around using the air ducts...here it comes!"_

"I heard that audio log, Hawkeye." Ninestein radioed.

"What are we dealing with here?" Kate asked.

"I don't know- so expect the unexpected." Ninestein replied.

Team 3:

Doctor Ninestein and Captain Mary Falconer were investigating the sickbay. On a bloodied operating table, Ninestein found an audio log and played it:

_"This is Doctor Scott Kane. The crew is being killed off one by one. Cause of death appears to be a combination of dehydration, blood loss, and anemia. It appears that whatever is doing this is draining the victims of electrolytes, hemoglobin, and blood- namely blood plasma."_

"Warrant Officer Brennan's last log revealed that something was killing the crew." Mary piped up.

"I have a theory." Ninestein replied.

Team 1:

"Sah, there's something interesting in Section 1." Zero radioed.

"What is it, Zero?" Ninestein replied.

"The doors are welded shut, sah." Zero answered.

"101, anything to report?" Ninestein radioed.

"Nothing, Doctor Ninestein." 101 replied.

Team 2:

"Navigational computers are fried. We've got one operational, but it's all we've got." Hawkeye radioed.

"That's not all- ship's main comms are offline." Kate replied.

"Kate, Hawkeye- I need you to deploy Zeroids 55, 18, 21, 42, and 13 from Treehawk. Use the remote control system." Ninestein ordered.

"10-10, Tiger." Kate replied.

Team 3:

"What happened here?" Ninestein asked.

"A fight." Mary answered.

Mary picked up an audio log and played it:

_"This is Captain Seth Crenshaw, Commercial Mining Vessel _Arrow_._ _CSC isn't answering our transmissions. My men are trapped like rats in this ship...and that monster...is stalking us. It's smart- it's destroyed our electronics- we've got only one computer capable of navigation that wasn't smashed- external comms are gone- the ship's losing power- it's found me! Die, you brute-"_

"Crenshaw must have died here." Ninestein announced.

"What gives you that opinion?" Mary asked.

Ninestein pointed at a desicated corpse that was pinned to the wall with a metal girder.

"That's Crenshaw." Ninestein stated.

Mary looked at the body, turned off her radio, and screamed.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. If this sounds quite a bit like _Dead Space_, it's because the game's plot was a major influence on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

_"CSC, this is Commercial Mining Vessel_ Arrow."

_"_Arrow, _this is CSC Ganymede. Who's on the horn at your end?"_

"_This is Dot- ship's A.I. Installment date: April 3, 2018._"

_"_Arrow, _why did you hail us_?"

"_Transmission intercepted. Disengaging crew cryo-stasis in 2 hours._ Arrow _out._"- 5.2.21

_Arrow_ mess hall, 5.3.21:

_"Herr Crenshaw, it appears Dot has found something out in space."_

_"What is it, Reynolds?"_

_"Captain Crenshaw, it's some sort of beacon- repeats once every 12 seconds. Beacon source: 3004 Yasgir."_

_"An SOS, Herr Captain?"_

_"Not unlikely, Tenenbaum. Or maybe that old mining complex is still up."_- Audio log

Team 1:

"Zero, anything in the mess hall and galley?" Ninestein radioed.

"No, sah. No one is in here- except for the two of us." Zero replied.

"Doctor Ninestein, there's a lot of blood on the floor." 101 radioed.

"Space Sergeant, repeat that statement." Ninestein demanded.

"I said that there was a lot of blood on the floor." 101 repeated.

"Sah! We have civilian casualties!" Zero radioed.

"Zero, what do you mean by civilian casualties?" Ninestein asked.

"Two dead men, sah. Must have been ship's security team." Zero answered.

"Doctor Ninestein, the men look like they've been shredded and slashed to death." 101 radioed.

"It also looks like they have been desiccated." Zero added.

_Okay. Tenenbaum and Lambert are in the shuttle. That thing won't be slashing my neck and draining me of plasma, hemoglobin, and my electrolytes. Christ, here it comes now...you won't get my blood!_

Team 2:

"Ship's A.I. seems to be functional." Kate Kestrel radioed.

"Hiro, pull up any records on the _Arrow_'s computer systems that you can find." Hawkeye radioed.

Spacehawk:

"The _Arrow_ utilized an A.I. known as "Darius" until three years ago. That was when a new A.I. was installed- 'Dot'." Hiro radioed back.

Team 2:

"Kate, I've got 'Dot' online." Hawkeye announced.

"Welcome aboard the Commercial Mining Vessel _Arrow_." Dot announced.

"Captain Katherine Westly, SAR." Kate replied.

"Kate- why'd you use your real name?" Hawkeye asked.

"The fewer questions asked, the better." Kate answered.

"Captain Westly, you are too late." Dot said in her monotone voice.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"If you want to find the crew, there are only three left that are not in Medical." Dot answered.

One month prior-

_"What's the verdict, Tenenbaum?"_

_"Mining complex hasn't been operational in 5, maybe 6 years. Source of the beacon must have been that escape pod."_

_"Reynolds, what's inside?"_

_"Captain Crenshaw! There's writing in here."_

_"What's it say?"_

_"It's a warning- in blood!"_- Radio transmission (5.29.21)

Team 3:

"That should do the trick." Ninestein announced.

"So you've patched up the ship's intercom system?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Ninestein answered.

Ninestein flipped the switch, and a voice came over the P.A.

"At last, a signal! I thank you, whoever you are, for bringing this dead ship back to life. My name, it is Tenenbaum. I am the Science Officer on this ship." The speaker announced.

"Tenenbaum? As in Eve Tenenbaum?" Ninestein radioed.

"The same." Tenenbaum replied.

"My name is Ninestein, and I'm leading a military SAR team." Ninestein radioed.

"Herr Ninestein, you are lying. You are the commander of the Terrahawks organization." Tenenbaum replied.

"That's classified information." Ninestein radioed back.

"Yes, but I have clearance to access that information." Tenenbaum replied.

"Where are you on this ship?" Mary radioed.

"I am in mein shuttle, on the other side of the ship." Tenenbaum replied.

"Direct access is restricted." Ninestein radioed.

"Herr Ninestein, there is a way. You must go through Medical." Tenenbaum informed him.

"Just go through Medical?" Mary asked.

"Fraulein, after the monster boarded this ship, Medical became a no-man's land. Trust me, if you do manage to escape Medical, you will never forget the screams of the few survivors." Tenenbaum answered.

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. As for the character of Tenenbaum, yes, she was inspired by the _Bioshock_ character of Dr. Tenenbaum.


	3. Chapter 3

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

Team 3:

"Tenenbaum, we are in Medical." Ninestein radioed.

Just then, an alarm went off, and the doors sealed behind the two Terrahawks. The radio crackled to life, and Ninestein heard very strong profanity in German.

"Flaming thunderbolts! What in space-fire's going on?" Ninestein radioed.

"It is Dot! She has initiated quarantine! Herr Ninestein, you have been trapped by the ship. Those doors are virtually airtight once sealed. Stay on your toes! That monster might be in the same room as you!" Tenenbaum replied.

"Tenenbaum, can you override the quarantine?" Ninestein asked.

"I will try, Herr Doctor." Tenenbaum answered.

Ninestein found an audio log and played it.

_"This is Malcolm Stacker reporting. Lucky to get out of Surgery alive. Doctor Kane- he's completely out of it. Attacked me with a surgical laser in one hand and a bone saw in the other. It's only a matter of time before we all flip."_

The radio went off again.

"Herr Ninestein, the only way you and the fraulein are leaving Medical is through Surgery. Unfortunately, you're in worse trouble than before. Doctor Kane holed himself up in there, along with his patients." Tenenbaum radioed.

_"Malcolm, it's me. Your sweetheart, Kelly. I'm scared, Mal. Will I go crazy like everyone else? Doctor Kane is the worst._"- Audio log

The corridor to Surgery nearly made Ninestein physically ill. Blood was smeared all over the walls and floors.

"So, we have a couple of new arrivals, eh?" A voice cried out.

Mary turned around, and then the voice's source attacked her. Ninestein guessed that the man in question hadn't bathed in at least a week, at best. He was wearing a tattered jumpsuit.

"What do we have here? Space marines? It's game over for you!" The man yelled.

Ninestein fired a single shot with his sidearm. The barrel flashed, the distinctive firing sound echoed, and then the insane attacker dropped dead. The radio crackled to life again.

"You must have great luck, Herr Ninestein." Tenenbaum announced.

"Is there another way to your shuttle?" Ninestein asked.

"Yes, but the path you are taking is the shortest way, and one of the safer paths." Tenenbaum answered.

Ninestein and Mary trudged on through Medical. Finally, they reached Surgery, where they were greeted by Doctor Kane himself.

"Intruders! I will UNZIP THEM!" Doctor Kane screeched.

Ninestein raised his gun and put the mad doctor out of his misery. The radio crackled to life again.

"Herr Ninestein, you must take Doctor Kane's key. It is in his left pocket." Tenenbaum ordered.

Ninestein searched the body and obtained the key.

"Good. Now, you must go through Engineering. I will do all that I can to guide you." Tenenbaum radioed.

Just then, the P.A. activated.

"Attention, all _Arrow_ crew members. There has been a security breach. Security robots have been deployed, and are now descending on the intruders in Medical." Dot announced.

Ninestein's radio crackled to life again.

"It is Dot! She has found you! Quickly, mein friends! Run for your lives!" Tenenbaum exclaimed.

"Ready?" Ninestein asked.

"10-10." Mary answered.

The two of them held hands and ran. They entered Engineering, and then the doors to Medical sealed. Ninestein let loose a sigh of relief.

"Not so fast." A man said.

Ninestein turned around. A gun was next to his head- and the gun's owner was right in front of Ninestein.

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. If you were confused about how Ninestein and Tenenbaum managed to stay in contact, Ninestein found a walkie-talkie upon entering Medical.


	4. Chapter 4

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

Mary Falconer watched as a man held a gun to Ninestein's head. Just then, the walkie-talkie Ninestein had picked up in Medical crackled to life.

"Herr Ninestein, are you safe?" Tenenbaum asked.

The assailant put up his gun.

"A friend of Tenenbaum's is a friend of mine. Sorry about the gun- thought you were one of the nuts from Medical." The man explained.

"Tenenbaum, who is this man?" Ninestein asked.

"Herr Reynolds, meet Herr Ninestein. Herr Ninestein, meet Herr Reynolds." Tenenbaum introduced.

"Mr. Ninestein, my name is Moses Reynolds, and I'm the chief engineer on this ship." Reynolds explained.

"Mr. Reynolds, you are to address me either as Doctor Ninestein or 'sir'." Ninestein ordered.

"Yes, Doctor Ninestein." Reynolds answered.

"The woman behind me is Captain Mary Falconer." Ninestein explained, pointing to Mary.

"Hello, Mr. Reynolds." Mary stated.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Falconer." Reynolds replied.

Reynolds took the pair deeper into Engineering.

"After that thing boarded the ship, Engineering and Medical became something along the lines of safe havens. Tenenbaum holed herself up in Medical for two weeks. When Kane flipped, I got her to Shuttle #4." Reynolds explained.

"What got on this ship?" Ninestein demanded.

"An alien of some sorts. It feeds by vampirism." Reynolds answered.

"It feeds on blood?" Mary asked.

"Hemoglobin, electrolytes, glucose, and plasma- all of which are derived from blood. I've had my scrapes with it- suit's the only reason I haven't been drained." Reynolds explained.

The radio crackled to life again.

"Herr Ninestein, I am going to tell you this as a warning- Dot has control over maintenance robots in this part of the ship. Watch each other's back at all times." Tenenbaum radioed.

The radio screeched.

"Doctor G. 'Tiger' Ninestein, this is Dot speaking. I could have let you die in Medical, but I let you live. It is an act of mercy for me to let the monster kill you. Now, you will face death like you did on Callisto. Only this time, the creature is acting on free will. Goodbye, clone." Dot announced.

The P.A. system activated.

"This is very bad, Herr Ninestein! Dot is completely out of control! RUN!" Tenenbaum ordered.

The monster got up behind Ninestein, and then it pounced on him.

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. As for Dot mentioning Callisto, the episode _The Sporilla_ took place on a listening station there. And yes, Zelda is manipulating Dot.


	5. Chapter 5

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

Moses Reynolds watched as Doctor Ninestein was attacked by the creature that had attacked his coworkers. The engineer's resolve hardened.

Ninestein watched as the monster's mouth got closer to his neck. It was going to end soon...but it didn't. Instead, the creature ran away- but from what? The answer was Reynolds, who was wielding a hydrazine torch. Ninestein's shortwave radio crackled to life again.

"Herr Ninestein, I have just obtained some very important information. If you want to avoid Dot, you will have to EVA. There is an airlock 50 feet from your current position. I have your other two teams' frequencies." Tenenbaum radioed.

Ninestein's suit radio activated.

"Tiger, we're fifty feet away from your current position." Hawkeye radioed.

"Hawkeye, any reports from the Zeroids?" Ninestein asked.

"None yet." Hawkeye answered.

Shuttle bay:

"Sergeant-Major, this is 42. We are under attack by ship's drones!" 42 radioed.

"Number Four-Two, I am giving you a direct order to OPEN FIRE!" Zero replied over the radio.

"All Zeroids- OPEN FIRE!" 42 ordered.

"Five-Five, Dix Heuit, and Two-One, keep the enemy pinned down! I will contact Lieutenant Hawkeye." 42 radioed.

Engineering:

Reynolds flashed back to the early stages of the _Arrow_'s disaster.

_"Whatever we picked up on Yasgir is loose on this ship!"_

_"Herr Captain, what are we to do about it?"_

_"Tenenbaum, we're going to kill it."_

_"With what, Captain Crenshaw?"_

_"Reynolds, you and Tenenbaum are going to help me search for that monster! I saw that thing's blood corrode the floor! Use electricity, fire, poison- anything that doesn't make it bleed!"_

Reynolds looked at a picture.

"Cynthia, why did you have to leave me?" Reynolds asked.

Team 1:

"Zero, where are you?" Ninestein radioed.

"In the ore hold, sah." Zero responded.

"We're about 35 feet above you." Ninestein replied.

"Sergeant-Major, is there anything of interest?" Mary asked.

The two Zeroids activated their night vision to aid in navigating the cavernous ore hold.

Team 3:

"Tenenbaum, how far are we from your shuttle?" Ninestein asked over the radio.

"Herr Ninestein, the shuttle bay is very close. Unfortunately, direct access is impossible, because Reynolds welded the doors shut. You will need to trek through Hydroponics." Tenenbaum answered.

"Flaming thunderbolts!" Ninestein exclaimed.

"I am joking, Herr Ninestein! The truth is that I will unlock the doors to the shuttle bay." Tenenbaum replied.

The doors to the shuttle bay opened, and Ninestein, Reynolds, and Mary walked into their destination.

Team 1:

Sergeant-Major Zero and Space Sergeant 101 were under attack from the same monster that had killed the crew of the _Arrow_.

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Terrahawks- And I Must Scream

Doctor Ninestein and Mary Falconer watched as Reynolds unlocked Shuttle 12's main door. Within 90 seconds of the door being opened, Ninestein was pinned to the floor with a rivet gun to his face.

"So, you're that Ninestein I was told about." The gun's wielder announced.

Ninestein looked up and saw a petite woman holding the gun.

"Lambert, what are you doing?" Reynolds asked.

"You think that everything happened by chance. The radio beacon. Waking up early. The monster. This ship going into lockdown. And now the Terrahawks come on board." Lambert announced.

"What is going on?" Ninestein asked.

"It happened after we broke that meteor. Some alien crone made a deal with me. Offered me millions. Made me a deal I couldn't refuse." Lambert answered.

"You made a deal with Zelda?" Ninestein asked.

"I programmed Dot to wake us up when Yasgir reached a certain point. After that, I was supposed to wait. Guess who sent the distress call?" Lambert gloated.

"So it was a trap?" Mary asked.

"What did you think it was?" Lambert asked.

"Lambert, you're stuck on this ship." Reynolds informed.

"No. I've got an escape ship." Lambert retorted.

Just then, Hawkeye and Kate Kestrel burst in from Engineering. That was followed by 101 and Zero bursting in from an air vent.

"Impossible! Last I checked, you were stuck in Engineering!" Lambert exclaimed to Kate and Hawkeye.

"Took a detour through Hydroponics." Hawkeye replied.

Just then, the monster descended from the ceiling and snuck up behind Tenenbaum.

"Herr Reynolds, open fire!" Tenenbaum exclaimed as the creature lifted her off the floor.

Reynolds grabbed an electric arc-welder and fired it. The monster convulsed and died, releasing Tenenbaum from its grasp.

The three surviving crew members looked at each other. Lambert ran towards a shuttle, and boarded. The shuttle launched. Ninestein's suit radio crackled to life.

"Doctor Ninestein, I have a contact leaving the _Arrow_. Should I open fire?" Hiro asked.

"10-0. Let it go." Ninestein answered.

The Terrahawks, the Zeroids, and the survivors of the _Arrow_ boarded Treehawk. The small shuttle blasted off.

"Herr Ninestein, the _Arrow_ nightmare has ended." Tenenbaum stated.

"But for how long?" Ninestein asked.

On Mars:

The creature materialized in a room. It was then put into a cryogenic store.

Spacehawk:

"Time to go home." Ninestein stated.

The Terrahawks left the _Arrow_, leaving it derelict in space.

On the _Arrow_, Dot was finally recovering from her being taken over. Now, she was all alone, and she was rendered mute for the time being.

"I have no mouth- and I must scream." A computerized voice announced.

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star. Yes, this the end of the story.


End file.
